New Olympus
by BallisticLord
Summary: Percy was depressed after winning both titan wars Annabeth had left him. She had been why he had refused immortality and he hated the fact that Olympus had turned it's back on him. leaving him 5 other girls and 2 of them were dead, leaving the oracle, a huntress, and a cursed immortal. Chaos mad @ olympus sends percy back in time to be their judge jury and executioner maybe lemons
1. The Deity's Deal

**First off I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Second I would like to thank the following authors who's stories inspired me to write this one**

**SuperNova45, RealLifeTomoki, PaleRider365, Kevin1984**

**4 things will be up to suggestion/poll but the final say will still be mine muhuhaha anyways this story is most closely related to King of The Universe and Lover of chaos and Son of Chaos fics and no percy won't be related to chaos well technically he already is but anyways chaos is a girl because she originally was enjoy XD #Harem Time**

**P.S. Chronos is The Primordial of time **

**Kronos is the Titan of Time**

The Deity's Deal

Percy was absolutely distraught after defeating both Kronos and Gaia Annabeth had left him for the chance to be Athena's personal architect. She had been the only reason he had refused immortality both times that and he hated the fact the Olympians had turned their divine backs on the young hero. He had only had true feelings for 5 girls and only acted on 1 Annabeth and look how that turned out. Two of the other 4 were dead (Bianca and Zoe), Thalia was a huntress because she thought Annabeth would always be in the way and Calypso was immortal and cursed. Chaos had decided this poor demigod had not had a good enough life so she stopped time and a black portal behind him had appeared out stepped the most beautiful girl Percy had ever seen her eyes he couldn't stop staring into them they were like purple black holes he couldn't escape from. "Wh…Who are you?" Percy stumbled "I am Chaos creator of all" she said. Percy dropped to his knees "Please forgive me I didn't know it was you lady Chaos" he said. "Rise" she said. I have a proposition I am fed up with Olympus they do not do their job I tasked them to look after my creation not bicker amongst themselves while the earth falls into ruin. Therefore You Percy shall be sent back in time as not only as a mere demigod but as a champion of Chaos, I want you to be Olympus's judge, jury and executioner though not all of them will need to fall but most of them will, and I will be with you every step of the way" Chaos said. She bent over and kissed Percy on the lips and he woke up in his mother's old apartment looked in the mirror and saw 12 year old him staring back at him in the mirror it was the day of the field trip this was going to be fun percy thought.


	2. Fun Filled Field Trip

Fun Filled Field trip

I was about to leave home when Everything stopped I mean that idiot Gabe was drinking holding the boos above his head at 7am anyways the stream was suspended in midair toast was floating the hands on my watch had stopped out came a man in a suit and a tie shaped like one of the hands on a clock he had 6 gold Rolexes 4 on his left arm 2 on his right on and a gold pocket watch in his lapel as well as one in his suits front pocket and one in his right pocket that was clipped on to his waste he held a staff kind of shaped like his tie with a giant gold pocket watch on the top and the point of a spade (cards) on the bottom. He took off his top hat that 3 more pocket watches on it he had hair that alternated strand by strand between silver and black. "Tick tock Percy my name is Chronos…oh good I'm on time well anyways I am here to make you my champion" he clapped his hands and shockwaves emanated from where his hands had collided Percy grew a little taller and more muscular but not much the main change his once sea green irises now had streaks of gold that connected the black and purple and a light ring of gold between the green and black ring on the edge of his iris and his hair had become brown and gold alternating hair by hair the same pattern as Chronos's own "you now can control time oh and someone else is here to see you as well" Chronos said. Percy was secretly hoping it was Chaos damn was she hot but anyways he needed to stay focused he didn't want to disappoint her. A 8 year old boy with blonde hair blue eyes and a blindingly white smile stepped out from behind father time and Chronos rolled his eyes "I am Eros I have come to give you my blessing" the small child then jumped up poked Percy's forehead and percy felt like his face was being resculpted which in a way it was. The two disappeared in a flash of light and Time resumed and. He walked to school. When they got on the bus Percy nearly asked Grover why he was still disguised as a human before he remembered he had to play dumb or he'd blow his cover. But when that idiot started flicking peanut butter in Grovers hair percy got so mad it caused the sticky projectiles to turn around midair.

When we got to the museum everything went like normal except I accidentally froze time and I remembered this was when Nancy Bobofit was about to start laughing at the naked dude so I tied her shoes together and drew horns and a goatee on Mrs. Dodd's and placed the marker in Nancy's pocket. I barely got back to where I was before time started back up again Nancy tripped and started crying Mrs. Dodd tried to help her back up but she couldn't stop laughing at the old hag's face. I even made sure to sit as far away from the fountain as possible but nancy still blamed me Mrs. Dodd still materialized next to me she accused me like last time except this time I said mrs. dodds I'm sorry I need to get better control of my anger. She looked confused for a second before snapping not that you idiot she then lunged at me I dodged Chirron I mean Mr. Brunner tossed me riptide I almost uncapped it but remembered that I shouldn't know how to use it. "How will this help" I shouted pretending to be annoyed "Uncap it" He yelled back I did so without hesitation rolled and decapitated Mrs. Dodds who was in Fury form


	3. Training and Camp

Primordial Training and my arrival at camp

I have been training with Lady Chaos (damn she's hot), Lord Chronos, Lord Eros (who finally took on an older form) and Lord Uranus. Lady Chaos told me my body is on earth basically on autopilot which means it's doing what it did last time while I am training. She says I'll return when it's time to verse the Minotaur. When Uranus blessed me it was horrible agony because it gave me wings which imagine a monkey whose tail is under their skin and it being ripped from under the skin except x2. To say it hurt was an understatement. I was also blessed by Ananke, Physis, and Thesis the three of them were so hot. Lady Chaos says I'll be able to return memories from last timeline to whoever I want. That will definitely be helpful. My eyes have 3 new rings one silver one inside of the silver sky blue outside the violet and one plant green in the middle of my iris. Ugh my eyes look like a rainbow threw up on a stencil of the labyrinth. Lady Chaos Even Upgraded Riptide, it's new name is Avenger its now black with a gold trim and becomes more powerful as I do.

Chaos told me it's time for me to return. I am standing face to face with the most stubborn monster on earth the Minotaur right before it would have killed my mom but I castrated it with avenger. It collapses and I chop off its arm. I then kill it by decapitating the jerk unfortunately I'll see him again and again and again (seriously this guy won't stay dead. Grover is gaping at me "let's go" I say. First thing I do is go to the tree I place both hands on her and my hands glow gold and then everything goes back to normal and no one noticed. "By the way Percy I have a gift for you" Percy hears chaos say as the ground parts a vortex appears and a giant cabin easily bigger than the cabin 1,2 and 3 put together. Thunder can be heard which shows some egotistical sky ruling Olympian was not very happy about the new cabin. "As my champion you will stay in my cabin" chaos told Percy. "Thank you lady chaos" Percy said.


	4. Same Oracle Different Prophecy

**Sorry this chapters so short I researched about percy jackson prophecies and then made the new prophecy still obey those rules hope you enjoy**

Chapter 4

The Oracle and a different prophecy

As I walked to the attic something everything seemed the same except the prophecy stated

_Go west with a goat, and make a new friend_

_The god who you fought, by your hand shall he be rend_

_Before you go, of the traitor must you tell _

_To centaur, god and satyr, for all to be well_

_To bring more than two, will cause a bad end_

_Late you'll arrive, to Olympus with friends_

_and confer your secrets to a hairy old time friend_

I went down stairs I told Chiron, Dionysis and Grover that the prophecy said the lead son of Hermes would betray us all. I modified the prophecy telling them it said

_Go west with a goat, leave all others behind_

_For to bring more than one, to will a bad end __define _

_You and your goat will travel to Hell_

_Otherwise you will have fell_

_Through the casino, must you go_

_Or else the end will bring about woe_

_Before you go, of the traitor must you tell _

_To centaur, god and satyr, for all to be well_

_So the lead son of Hermes can't make a new hell_


	5. Prophecy Analysis

**Sorry for not updating I had really bad writer's block. Oh and feel free to message me suggestions because I get stuck a lot because I don't know what to write next. Enjoy XD **

Prophecy Analysis

The first two lines "_Go west with a goat leave all others behind, for to bring more than to will define a bad end_." Obviously means you should take only Grover to accompany you on this quest Chiron said.

Upon hearing his name Grover looked up from the tin can he was nervously munching on.

The next two lines mean you two will have to go to the underworld or you will fail. At the mention of the land of the dead Grover started to bleat from anxiety.

_You and your goat will travel to Hell_

_Otherwise you will soon made to have fell_

Grover had to admit couldn't mean many other things.

The next 2 lines I don't understand so we'll skip them. The last couple of lines well you have told Dionysus god of wine, Grover a satyr, as well as me, Chiron a centaur and although I don't quite believe it I will keep an eye on Luke as he is the Leader of Cabin 11 making him the lead son of Hermes.

"Why don't we just turn him into a grape vine?" Dionysus said. "For once I agree with Mr. D." I said. Chiron looked horrified "We can't do that… we don't have any proof." Chiron said. The two of us were disappointed. Fine we said pouting in unison.


	6. A Deal With the Devil, A Pact With Pluto

A Pact with Pluto

We were to leave tomorrow morning so I used the excuse of preparing so I'd be left alone for the rest of the day. Here is what I had personally had discovered other than the future was already different this time proven by a different prophecy; Hades would be an ally as he hated his brothers and he actually does his duty unlike the other Olympians, and that he would destroy Ares.

So I opened a portal to Hades' Citadel in the underworld. My uncle almost jumped out of his skin when he saw me. I then calmly walked up to the god of the dead. "I Swear on Chaos that what I am about to say is true" the earth shook and time seemed to slow down as Percy did this. The only reason Percy still lived was because Hades was now slightly interested in what the boy had to say. But before I say any more you must swear to the confidentiality of this conversation on the river Styx. Hades was about to get up and yell that no one told him, the mighty Hades, Lord of the Dead, Ruler of the Underworld, what to do when the boy said "Or I could tell the Olympians about Nico and Bianca." By the way Hades paled I knew I had hit my mark. "How do you know about those two?" Hades said still recovering from the shock that this child knew his secret. "I need you to give an oath of secrecy first." I said getting agitated.

Fine I Hades do swear on the river Styx that I shall tell no one of this conversation unless they have agreed to the same terms of secrecy and both of us do choose to confide with in them. The sky shook in acknowledgement of the oath.

"I am originally from a previous timeline" I started. "I Percy Jackson son of Poseidon was the child of the great prophecy and 2 time Hero of Olympus. I defeated Kronos and Gaia. Everything was good until I was dumped by a daughter of Athena and Olympus turned their back on me and I was all but forgotten less than a year after defeating Gaia. Then Lady Chaos appeared before me offering to send me back in time as her champion. She decided the gods were letting her creation the Earth fall into ruin while they sat on Olympus and did nothing she sent me to be your Judge, Jury and Executioner. I have also become the champion of Chronos, Eros, Thesis, Ananke, Uranus, and Physis. I judge you not only worthy to remain but if you join me I will expand your domain to also include the Earth." I said my spreading my wings proving I indeed was the champion of Uranus.

Hades was taken back to say the least but because of the oath his nephew had made he knew that Percy was telling the truth. "I accept" he said.


	7. Chapter 7

**DUNDUNDUN HEY GUYS… AND GIRLS I'M BACK I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY AND I'M SORRY I HAVE BEEN UNABLE TO UPDATE HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY**

**P.S. I'VE DECIDED I WILL ONLY DO LEMONS IF I AM ASKED TO WRITE ONE**

((Time skip) starts at chapter "we take a zebra to vegas")

Percy's POV

Hey Grover I said in the back of truck. What is it Percy? Grover asked. Have the Olympians even helped look for Pan? I asked. Well no but… I didn't let him finish I said I wanted to show him something I gave him some of his memories from the past timeline and after 45 minutes convinced him to join my cause.


	8. Chapter 8

p class="MsoNormal"They arrived at the lotus casino. Hades had told Percy to pick up the twins to avoid the fate Percy said had befallen Bianca in the last timeline. Percy told Grover to stay outside as this was the den of the lotus eaters. He said he had an errand to run for Hades and would be out in a couple days tops. This was only partially true he remembered from the last timeline the lotus casino cash cards had an infinite amount of mortal currency. He entered got a card and walked into the casino he was surprised when two figures approached him one a Gentleman who looked like a shadow (not being racist) like literally it looked like he absorbed all light that dared get too close he was wearing black fancy leather shoes black sweatpants A suit jacket buttoned with not collared shirt under it but over it he wore a black leather jacket his black hair was gelled back Nixon style and his eyes were like two black holes destroying all light that they could pull in but the strangest part about this living silhouette was his nose it had no nostrils from what Percy could tell at least. Next to him was a man who was about as different as two people can get this guy made Apollo and Hyperion combined look like a pitch black (and I mean literally can't see your hand in front of your face dark) room by comparison. They came up to Percy and led they led him to an empty room. They explained that they were Aether and Erebus the primordials of light and darkness respectively and blessed Percy. Then the two vanished. Percy figured Hades would have hidden his children in the second best room as the penthouse was too close to Zeus' Domain. So Percy made his way to the second to top floor and went to the Presidential Suite. It was a giant set of double doors with the doorknobs when shut fitting together as a giant golden lotus flower. He opened the door with a key he swiped off one of the maids on the way up and walked into the room. An eleven year old Bianca greeted him curious as to who this oddly attractive boy was (Eros Blessing (insert evil laugh here)). Your father lord Hades has sent me to retrieve you and your brother Nico. "Lord Hades as in the Greek god?" Bianca asked in disbelief. Percy found her even at this age oddly attractive she had dark brown hair that reached her shoulders brown eyes and a petite upper a-lower b cup sized rack but for eleven that was pretty big he supposed. Bianca had everything packed and was half leading half dragging a hardly if at all conscious Nico behind her. He used a new ability he got from aether's blessing to reflect the light around them making them invisible and they snuck out of the hotel. Then they quite literally bumped into Grover. Percy then began explaining to Grover that he was to take them to Lord Hades as they were his children he had hidden in the lotus casino since before the big three pact… /p 


End file.
